


i just wanna cuddle u

by patricksdavid



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunk Patrick, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/pseuds/patricksdavid
Summary: Patrick gets drunk and cuddles David. Inspired by them cuddling in the s6 trailer today.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	i just wanna cuddle u

Patrick was _drunk_. Normal, level-headed Patrick gets thrown out of the window after a few drinks. His heart eyes while _sober_ were intoxicating enough, but when drunk he turns into Patrick Lovey Dovey Bitch Syndrome Brewer x1000. David not-so-secretly loves it. 

Patrick had just gotten home from the bar where his cousins decided to celebrate their upcoming wedding. He made it all of three seconds after stumbling into the apartment before tackling David and wrapping him in a giant bear hug, knocking them onto the bed.

“David, stop moving. I jus wanna cuddle you.”

“How many shot did you take?”

“They were celebrating us David. I had to drink em. Because we’re gettin married. Tomorrow.”

“I know we’re getting married tomorrow, but if you show up to our wedding hungover I will simply have to divorce your sloppy ass.”

“Ruuuuuuude. I jus love you so much. Did you know that? God, David I love you so much. You’re so pretty. And we’re gettin married. C’mere c’mere I wanna cuddle. You’re so soft. Fuck, I love your sweaters. I wanna wear one. What if we switched clothes? You would look so hot in my clothes. Daaavidd, pleeeaasseee.”

“Oh my God, you’re a mess. I’m gonna get you some water and some painkillers, then we’re putting you in the shower.”

“Nooooo fuuuuunnn. Unless shower with you?”

“Considering you can hardly stand up, yeah, I’ll probably have to be in there with you.”

Patrick pulled David closer, if that was even possible. “I love you so much. Let’s go shower. Can’t show up to the wedding all sloppy.”

“Again, the wedding is tomorrow.”

“Oh my God! Tomorrow. we’re gettin marrrrrriiieeed.”

“I will kill whoever gave you this much alcohol.”

“I didn’t even have too much. Jus love you so much. You’re so hot David. You’re my husband.” Patrick broke into a fit of giggles then, and all David could do was try to tame his smile.

“Yeah. Your husband. And you’re gonna be my husband, Patrick Brewer.”

“No,” Patrick muttered as sternly as he could while half-asleep and wrapped around David.

“No?”

“Yeah, it’s Patrick Rose. Was gonna surprise you. I know you hate being incorrect but you are because I’m Patrick Rose now.”

“Oh.” David couldn’t stop the rush of affection for this man if he tried.

“Yeah, it’s a good name. Do you know my husband? He’s hot.”

“Okay I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Ok tell David I love him.”

“He says he loves you too.”

With that, David could feel Patrick loosen around him. His breathing evened out quickly and David knew he should’ve brushed his teeth or something, but he couldn’t leave the octopus-like grip that Patrick had on him. So he set an alarm for an hour so they wouldn’t miss their dinner at the cafe, and relaxed against the love of his life as sleep gently overcame him.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: sapphicstories  
> tumblr: patricksdavid


End file.
